1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to control methods for terminals performing near field communication (NFC) with other devices and terminals thereof, and more particularly, to data transmission methods for terminals transmitting data to other devices through NFC according to a user input and terminals thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, near field communication (NFC) is a technology for allowing terminals including personal computers (PCs) and mobile communication terminals such as, for example, portable phones, personal communication service (PCS) terminals, personal digital assistant (PDA) terminals, and notebook computers to perform wireless communication with other devices within a short distance. The NFC may be used for data communication between near field devices, which perform functions such as, for example, a payment service and an electronic key.
To perform the NFC, a terminal uses an NFC device having various operation modes. The various operation modes may include a card emulation mode and a reader mode.
In the card emulation mode, the NFC device may be manually operated to receive data by demodulating data from a magnetic field emitted from another reader device and transmit data to another reader device by modulating the impedance of an antenna circuit into a charge. In the reader mode, the NFC device may transmit data by modulating a magnetic field and receive data according to the transmitted data.
In general, a terminal using the NFC device may perform a plurality of services through the NFC. The terminal may transmit data according to a service to be performed among the plurality of services. For example, to perform a payment service, the terminal may transmit information about a credit card payment means through the NFC. As another example, the terminal may transmit an electronic key desired by a user, among electronic keys for a home, an office, a car, or the like, through the NFC. However, to transmit data according to the service to be performed, among the plurality of services, through the NFC, the user needs to execute an application installed in the terminal and select corresponding data, e.g., a payment means to be transmitted.
Therefore, it is important to transmit only data necessary for a service desired by the user, among the plurality of services, by reflecting a user's intention. Also, it is important to select data to be transmitted to the reader device through the NFC without requesting the user to select an application and transmit corresponding data each time the user uses a service based on the NFC.